Three Little Witches
The Three Little Witches are a group of three Junior High students who hang together and get into trouble and take Basic Mystic Concepts 050 together.The Three Little Witches * Clover (Estelle ?) * Palantir (Irene Durcell) * Abracadabra (Bethany Tarvetti) They seem to be fans of the Worst Witch series of books and television show, featuring Mildred Hubble. They're on an eternal quest to find some essence so they can do cool stuff. "As part of the completion of spring intro to magick, they will get to light their wells" Word of God - Kristin Stories Main Characters * The Three Little Witches * The Secret of the Forger's List Side Characters * The Riddle of Sappho ** The Riddle of Sappho: Canto I Mentions Appearances They appear in several other stories besides the one introducing them.Ayla and the NetworksFive Elements DancingThere's an Angel in Dickinson CottageAyla and the Mad ScientistThe Widening Gyre On 2006-10-16 to a few days later, is the events of The Three Little Witches. On Halloween 2006, they try to sneak into the Halloween party, and accidentally contribute to Whateley Academy's defense against the Halloween invasion, helping Mrs. Carson fight off Deathlist.Insanity Prerequisite Palantir is 14 by Halloween. On 2007-01-11, Solange is tasked with babysitting the Three Little Witches, and the rest of the Junior High Program as well, for the rest of the semester as part of being Miss Grimes's Student Assistant, for at least the remainder of the school year, as punishment for beating up Peeper and Greasy.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 1 On 2007-01-16, Solange was screaming at them, causing them to be "huddled together in terror" according to Stronghold, before he saved them.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 On 2007-01-16, they were waiting in the cold, outside Poe Cottage, for Loophole and Selkie. On 2007-01-17, it's implied they received "death threats" from Solange, when she was screaming at them the day before, as Mrs. Carson says to her, "I expect you to be able to manage two 8th graders and a 7th grader without resorting to death threats".The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3 On 2007-01-17, they're spying on the Lit Chix, in a "broom closet", "outside the Lit Chix Club House", in the "Tunnels below Whitman Cottage", planning to take the Essence used for the Lit Chix's seek spell. At some time before 2007-01-16, they got punished with "writing out the Code of Mystic Ethics thirty times". On 2007-01-24, they're possessed by The Secret, "A semi-persistent knot of magic that had formed a hallow in the jar [[Granite|Shelly Carson]'s friends] hid their memories in. That was the core ‘bit’ and, over the years, it fed on all that teen angst passing through Whitman-Dickinson tunnel until it became kind of self aware.”''The Secret of the Forger's List'' On 2007-03-21, they make a deal with Pejuta to teach them how to make her special herbal tea that can amplify essence with the natural essence of the ingredients. Many predicted that would end badly.Trials of a Warrior (Chapter 3) On 2007-03-27, they return to Kayda to copy down the tea instructions for a third time. They had to write down the instructions for the tea, twice. The first time, they lost it, and the second time, they dropped the sheet right after they left Kayda's table, getting it back from Kayda when they went to ask for the instructions for a third time.Trials of a Warrior (Chapter 6) On 2007-05-01, they caught wind of "a generator that ran on essence." And the faculty catching wind of their search for it, sent a search party into the tunnels.A Pocket Full of Tansy'' On 2007-05-05, they go to Pejuta for more tea supplies.The Riddle of Sappho: Canto I They knew Hijacker as "The big Meanie” who had once chased them with a bucket of water wanting to see who’d melt.''Call The Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us'' Essence-Drain Targets * Foxfire (On 2006-10-16 and 2007-01-24) * Shroud (On 2006-10-19?) * Lifeline (On 2007-01-24) References Category:Cliques